


Mad Ramblings

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: A general hatred for the world, Diary/Journal, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inferiority Complex, Pessimistism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Claus gets his hands on a journal and writes a series of entries depicting his slow descent into madness as he lives in the shadows of his peers.May or may not be based on true events.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Echoes of the Past





	1. Entry #1

Dear journal,

I’ve always told myself I wasn’t going to let myself get to this point, but my life is so fucked up now that I gotta do this. I stole this journal from the store, and I’m gonna use it to write down my thoughts.

I really hate everyone and everything. And this is not me being a teenager, this is me finally losing it. I’m tired of all these people being better than me. I’m tired of never being good enough. Lucas always seems so much better than me, he gets all the attention from his parents. All he does is open his mouth and make noises. From that he get everything. All the awards, the fame and recognition, everything.

What can I do?

That’s a good question. The answer is simple. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. There’s nothing that sets me apart from anyone, nobody that’ll make them choose me over someone else. All I do is sit around and work. Work, work, work, work, work. I read and study for 8 hours a day so that every few months I can get a piece of paper and forced applause. It doesn’t matter anyways, my family will be happy about it for exactly 5 seconds before sending me on my way. And this piece of paper I worked for? It goes into a folder with all the others. Years of accumulating certificates congratulating you for your good works. The charm is gone now. Nobody cares.

The only time that my family ever talks to me is when I do something wrong. Dad will always yell at me, Mom will scold me and give me the same old lecture on how they grew up with nothing and that I’m taking everything for granted. Lucas will pretend like he cares, giving me hugs and shit. But I know that deep down, he doesn’t care. To all of them, I’m a fucking liability. I just know, in an alternative universe, I wouldn’t have been born. Their lives would be so much easier. One less mouth to feed. One less person to care about. So what? It’s not like I’ll ever be anything special.

I’ve tried my whole life trying to stand out, working my ass off. But all people have to do is give it their minimum effort and they get everything.

I hate my life.


	2. Entry #2

Dear journal,

Ever since that kid named Ness came out as gay, he’s been the attention of the school. It was a shocker, especially to the girl who had a crush on him. I can’t go two seconds down the hall without everyone saying how brave he is for coming out, or how everyone should accept his beliefs or die. Everyone says that the lgbt community is the most tolerant people, but the moment I disagree with them they’ll do everything in their power to make my opinion irrelevant.

Just the other day, I passed by a group of college activists who were apparently disturbed by the lack of gay people getting jobs, and they wanted me to sign a petition to end workplace discrimination based on sexual orientation. I politely declined them, and the first thing they called me was “homophobic.” I bet the moment I die, they’ll make jokes about me, telling me to rot in hell. It’ll be really funny though, since generally lgbt people are godless or atheists and they believe in an afterlife specific to a certain religion.

But man, I can’t believe labeling yourself a certain way will immediately make you important in everyone’s life, serving as an example to all the little boys and girls to be themselves. It must be the peer pressure. People feel that others will accept them if they just pretend to be something they’re not. I wouldn’t be surprised if Lucas wanted to be trans. A trans girl with a talent, everyone will just eat him up. That’s never gonna be me, I don’t like lying to myself. I’m not gonna sell myself out just so people care about me.

I just hate the fact that Ness got attention for doing absolutely nothing. He never changed the world, let alone make a difference in anyone’s life. He has it so easy, he can do whatever he wants now. And when someone disagrees with him, he can just pull the victim card. All I really want to know is if he’s willing to die for his beliefs.


End file.
